


KJ Jimenez NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [14]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	KJ Jimenez NSFW Alphabet

##  **A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s very caring. Gets you water, snacks if you want them. Make sure you go pee before you fall asleep. If you’re all sweaty he drags you along to the shower with him. Lays beside you on his side, running his fingers along your hair or face. He stares at you, tells you how beautiful he thinks you are. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He doesn’t particularly have a specific part of his own body that he prefers over everything else, but if he had to pick something, it would have to be his chest. He loves how you cuddle into it, how you brace your hands against it when he’s above you, how you drop your head down onto it when you ride him and are nearing the edge, the subtle marks your nails and mouth leave on it when things get a little more rough than usual. 

On you, your legs are his weakness. Looking at them in your short-shorts that you wear around the house or then the glitter and shine below the towel when you walk out after a shower. He loves the strength in them when they’re wrapped around his waist or hips. How playful you are with them and use them to your advantage when the two of you are sitting on the couch together.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside of you is his favorite. He’s not opposed to finishing anywhere else, but staying within you when he finally goes over the edge is his absolute favorite.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He enjoys submitting to you from time to time.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got some experience. He’s been with a couple women here and there but nothing exaggerated, and definitely not anywhere near his cousins. That doesn’t mean that he’s clueless though. He’s very intuitive and learns what he can about you, your body and your desires so that he can always please you can satisfy you every time.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Spooning from behind you or you with your legs up on his shoulders. He likes positions that give intimacy as well as the freedom to speed or rough things up when he wants. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Somewhere in the middle. He takes sex seriously and focuses, but he also likes for it to be free and comfortable where you both can find humor in the moment when it strikes.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Trimmed slightly, more on the natural side. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He can be very romantic and is always intimate. Even with you bent over the arm of the sofa and your hair in his fist, he still manages o work in elements of intimacy with gentle kisses here and sweet talk there. He loves the romance of it like buying your lingerie and having you wear it for him or going all out on your birthday or anniversary.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Every now and then. With his job, sometimes he needs release but he’s too tired after work for sex or he comes home late after you’re asleep. In those instances, he has no problem taking care of himself. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Bathtub, Kitchen counter.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You in any type of lingerie or similar attire/sleepwear. Having you show yourself off to him and tease him by making him watch when he can’t touch. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’d never hurt you, humiliate you or ever let you get caught/exposed.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

There’s nothing he loves more than having his mouth on you and getting to hear you moan his name, your fingers running along his head and shoulders. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He’s more on the slow and sensual side. He can be rough when you both need it but he loves taking you gently, making you feel everything as he goes and getting to give you love and affection a the same time.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Not particularly a fan. He doesn’t like to be rushed and he doesn’t like feeling as though he didn’t give you his all. He much rather hold off until he can get you to himself and really take his time with you.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’ll experiment, but he definitely won’t take a risk that can end with you being walked in on or someone seeing you in a vulnerable position so to speak.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He can go for a good 2 rounds usually. With his job and commitments, you don’t get to be intimate of often as either of you would like, so when the opportunity presents itself, he makes the absolute most out of it. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves using them on you. He loves the fact that he can give you extra stimulation and pleasure. He’s confident in his abilities so using toys in the bedroom doesn’ make him feel insecure in the slightest. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He loves to tease as a form of foreplay to really get you going, but once the both of you are active, that’s done. Then its all about giving you what you need.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He can get pretty vocal at times. He grunts and groans and isn’t afraid to moan when he’s overwhelmed with pleasure. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
**

He’s got length.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

About average. With both his job and complicated family life, sometimes it can be a little low, too exhausted or frustrated to think about sex but he’s almost always game when he knows you need it. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s out pretty quickly, usually less than 5 minutes. Depending on his day or week, maybe seconds after he settles and his head hits the pillow.


End file.
